The present invention relates to a hydrostatic balancing jacket for underwater diving.
Such jacket is, since a long time, considered a fundamental accessory for underwater diving, capable of guaranteeing a positive, negative or hydrostatically neutral thrust to the user, according to his needs.
Normally, the jackets of this type present on the front two shoulder flaps that are fastened to the pectoral/abdominal portion by means of buckles or similar means of connection, whilst one or two buckles enable closing of the said pectoral/abdominal portion.
The buckles, which are usually of the quick-release type, are mounted so that they are adjustable on suitable straps so as to enable them to be adapted to the user of the jacket. In this way, however, the ends of said straps remain free, and hence may easily get caught up in rocks or similar obstacles that the underwater diver may come close to during diving, thus creating situations of effective danger. Furthermore, they may cause trouble to the diver as he is handling his equipment which is by now rather complex (flexible tube for his breathing apparatus, auxiliary tubes, etc.). Finally, the strap ends also cause an increase in friction during swimming.
In addition, the connecting buckles of the shoulder flaps are arranged in positions that are particularly exposed to accidental impact, thus diminishing the safety of the connection itself.